A Kiss Out Of A Dream
by XOXOserenityXOXO
Summary: Pan kisses Trunks while he sleeps. But when he wakes up, he thinks it was a dream or what it real?... oneshot.


**A Kiss Out Of A Dream**

**"Thanks for sticking around here with me today Trunks I really appreciate it all though I don't need a babysitter"**

**"I've been home alone many times" Pan said as she and Trunks sat on the couch playing video games. Pan could not stand being treated like a baby.**

**"No problem Panny, I don't have much to do today since I'm off work" Trunks said as he ruffled her hair. It was Saturday after all.**

**Pan playfully flicked Trunks on his ear. "hey!" and with that they both started wrestling on the sofa.**

**"Okay! Okay! I give up!" Pan yelled trying to break free from his headlock. "Told you not to mess with me Panny" He laughed as she straightened up her bandana.**

**"hmph!" was her only response.**

**"Okay Panny I'm off to the book club, I'll see you guys later", Videl said as she kissed Pan on her cheeks which resulted in a protest from Pan.**

**"mom!"**

**"mom I'm a girl remember?" Pan said slightly offended by that comment.**

**"Yeah if only you'd act like one" Trunks snickered behind her.**

**"Oh honey you know what I meant" Videl said.**

**Trunks was going to hangout with Pan while her parents were out. Videl's going to be at a book club until 9pm and Gohan would be at work and wasn't coming back till late. The only ones in the Son residence was Trunks and Pan.**

**"Bye mom!"**

**"Bye Mrs. Son!"**

**"Good bye Trunks and don't let Pan stay up too later"**

**"Hmph!" Pan responded**

**"And don't exhaust Trunks too much Pan!" Videl said this as she close her car door and started the car.**

**"Don't worry mother I won't exhausted him too much after all Trunks is getting old" Pan whispered that last part as she snickered. She was trying to get Trunks back for that comment he made about her not being a girl.**

**"Hey! I heard that!" he screamed from inside house which caused Pan to started laughing hysterically. She walked back in to the house and locked the front door behind.**

**"I am twenty-nine years old and in my best years", He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Pan thought it was funny when Trunks got mad.**

**"You look almost as scary as your dad when he's mad. Well Vegeta was always mad…..**

**"I do not" he said as he flopped back on the sofa.**

**"Look I'm gonna take a nap, Wake me up in an hour" he said then he dozed off.**

**She went up stairs to her room and decided to clean up. Pan was very messy and her mother would always have to tell her to clean up her room.**

**After about twenty minutes she went back down stairs and sat on the sofa next to Trunks. He didn't move. He was a heavy sleeper.**

**An idea came to the teen's mind.**

**"I've never kissed a guy before" Pan thought to herself. Maybe Trunks wouldn't mind it if I stole a kiss from he while he slept.**

**She studied him as he slept. "He looked so cute!" She thought. To be honest he wasn't old at all. Trunks still looked very young.**

**She lightly touched his cheek then looked at his soft lips. She wanted to kiss him so bad. Secretly she had a little crush on him but didn't say anything to anyone not even Bra. She was fifteen and he was almost thirty. If she and Trunks started screwing around her dad would kill the both of them or just Trunks at least. He'd probably ground her for life. It could never be…..**

**But she could dream can she? Maybe when she's eighteen they would be together and hopefully he would still look young like he does now. But would Trunks return her feelings then?**

**"Well I can at least have part of my dream right now" Pan thought to herself as she lightly stroked his lavender hair. So with that said she leaned down and proceeded to kiss him But then she stopped herself before her lips could touch his. She was nervous…..**

**"Oh my dende I can't believe what I'm going to do"**

**Pan took a deep breath and leaned down for the second time.**

**She lightly pressed her lips on his and leaned back.**

**"Holy crap!" his lips are so soft. Who know men had soft lips?" , Pan thought to herself as she touched her own lips with her fingers.**

**Still Trunks did not move. He really was a heavy sleeper or maybe he was just tired from work. Whatever the reason is, This busted Pan confidence up and she lean again and pressed her lips a little harder this time to his lips. She gently licked his bottom lip. Then suddenly He exhaled and moved a little.**

**This really freaked the young quarter sayian out for she fell back on to the carpet anime style. "ow that really hurt"**

**Pan got back up and made a mad dash for her room upstairs. Once she got there she closed the door behind her and locked it and leaned her back against the door. Her heart was pounding in her chest.**

**She walked to her bed and layed down on it and she put her hands on her face.**

**"He almost woke up I can't believe!"**

**"wait a minute what if he is awake?" She asked herself still panicked. She didn't' stay down stairs long enough to see he was awake or not. I'll never going down there…**

**Meanwhile downstairs, Trunks finally woke up about thirty minutes after Pan ran upstairs. This was unknown to him…..**

**He got up with a yawn and stretched his muscles out. But then he tilted his head and touched his lips. "was someone kissing me?" he said out loud. "what the….''**

**He shook his head. "but it felt so real", he thought to himself.**

**"Where's Pan? I hope she didn't leave the house or something Gohan would kill me" He thought to himself as he got from the sofa and walked into the kitchen.**

**"wait a minute Pan….."**

**"was it Pan who kissed me in my sleep?" he now said this out loud.**


End file.
